1,2,3
by PiscesBaby
Summary: Undertaker/Lay-Cool Threesome. PWP/One-Shot. Read If You Want.


**A/N: This is a belated birthday present for my friend. She had been bugging me to do this for a while and I finally did. I hope she's happy :)**

* * *

><p><em>1, 2, 3<em>

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees _

_And I'm caught in between_

Mark and Michelle woke up to that song playing on the mini radio on the table near their bed. Mark turned the volume down since he wasn't really that big a fan of Britney Spears. Michelle took offense to that and hit Mark on the arm.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Mark asked, finally sitting up.

"I kinda like that song," Michelle replied.

"God knows why," he replied back getting out of bed.

"Mark, wait," Michelle said stopping him, "I've been thinking about the lyrics of the song. Maybe we should do it."

"Do what?" Mark was confused.

"Have a threesome, silly," Michelle said, smiling.

"Really?" Mark's green eyes were now sparkling, "Who's the lucky third partner?"

"Layla."

Mark looked at Michelle for a second, "A threesome with Lay-Cool? When can it happen?"

Michelle grabbed her cell phone off the table and called Layla, "Hey Layla."

"What's up Michelle?" Layla asked.

"Remember what we were talking about in the locker room?"

"The new matching hoodies?" Layla guessed.

"No, silly," Michelle laughed, "The threesome."

"Oh, right! So what did he say?"

"He said yes." Mark shook his head at the conversation unfolding before him.

"Okay, so I'll be over there tonight. Later Michelle." Michelle said bye to Layla and focused back on Mark.

"She said she'll be over here later, Mark. Be ready," Michelle stated.

Mark reached over the bed and pulled Michelle in for a kiss, "Darlin', I'm always ready."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and Michelle answered it before Mark even had a chance. He saw that it was Layla and Michelle immediately pulled her in for a kiss. Mark stood there and watched the two ladies tongue each other down. Michelle removed the large jacket Layla was wearing and it revealed a pink and purple corset.<p>

"Nice choice in attire," Mark replied, licking his lips.

"I aim to please," Layla replied as both her and Michelle walked towards him.

Mark pulled Michelle in for a kiss while removing a strip of Layla's corset, revealing one of her breasts. He played with it while moving Michelle on top of his erection. Mark then turned his attention towards Layla as he grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly. Layla moaned as Michelle began to suck on her neck. Michelle licked Layla's neck all the way up to her mouth and all three of them shared a three way kiss.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Mark suggested and the ladies followed.

Once all three of them set foot in the bedroom, Mark lifted Michelle up and threw her down onto the bed. All Michelle had on was a shirt, his shirt, and a pair of panties. He motioned for Layla to join them on the bed. He pulled down Michelle's panties and immediately went in to eat her wet pussy.

Michelle moaned out loudly, but it soon became muffled when Layla went back to kissing her. Layla lifted up the shirt Michelle was wearing over her head and began to suck on her breasts. Michelle reached over to grab and slap Layla's ass. She then proceeded to push her panties to the side and put a finger inside her pussy. Layla moaned softly at the pleasure. Layla reached over Michelle's body and grabbed Mark's hair. He lifted himself up from what he was doing and stood up fully.

Layla was on all fours while Michelle sat up on the bed to pull down his boxers and free his erect penis. Layla licked the tip and stroked it so the pre-cum would ooze out. She sucked all of it away before taking all of Mark in her mouth. Michelle grabbed Layla's hair in an effort to push her on. When Mark tilted his head back in pleasure, Michelle made it straight again and pulled him in to kiss him. Mark plunged a finger in Michelle's pussy and she tilted her head back. Mark licked on Michelle's neck and proceeded to knead and massage her breasts.

"Maaarrrkkkk," Michelle said in pleasure.

Mark grabbed Layla's hair so she would stop doing what she was doing. Mark pushed Michelle back onto the bed and spread her legs, admiring the view. He then proceeded to enter her pussy. Michelle moaned loudly as Layla began playing with Michelle's clit. Layla alternated between her hand and tongue to pleasure the swollen bud.

"Mark…Lay…ooohhh," Michelle moaned.

Mark grabbed on Michelle's hips and started going faster. Layla pulled away from licking Michelle's clit when she saw Mark wanted to lean over and kiss Michelle. He moved his hands back to her hips and pulled her on top of him. Michelle moaned even louder as she bounced up and down on Mark's dick. Layla climbed on top of Mark's broad chest and grabbed Michelle's hair so she could kiss her.

"Shit…I'm….gonna….cum," Michele managed to get out. Mark put a tighter grip on her hips and starting going faster once again. Layla's hands explored Michelle's body before she went back to massaging her clit.

"Cum now, Michelle," Layla moaned out. As if on cue, Michelle came all over Mark's dick. She still moved her hips to ride out the orgasm.

Michelle climbed off Mark and told Layla it was her turn. Layla crawled over until Mark's dick was fully inside of her.

"Oh shhh….shhh…shit," Layla moaned loudly, "How bbbiiiggg are you?"

Michelle smiled wickedly at Layla's pleasure and went over to where Mark was. She kissed every part of his chest before she went back to kissing on his lips. Michelle looked over at Layla's pleasure and began to play with her own clit. Mark saw this and bounced Layla wildly up and down on his dick. Layla practically broke the sound barrier from the wave of pleasure she was getting. When she finally had the orgasm, she got off of Mark's dick, panting rapidly.

"I wonder how you taste, Layla," Michelle said seductively before she climbed on top of Mark and sucked Layla's cum off his dick, "You taste so sweet."

Mark flicked his tongue over Michelle's throbbing clit. Layla followed Michelle's lead and they both were licking and sucking on Mark's dick. Michelle lifted her head up and screamed out Mark's name as she had her second orgasm for the night. Layla continued to taste herself on Mark's dick and it wasn't long before he came himself in Layla's mouth.

The three of them adjusted themselves on the bed in a vertical position with Mark in the middle.

"That was great," Mark commented, "We have to do this again sometime."

"Definitely," Michelle and Layla said simultaneously.


End file.
